


The Sun is Yellow, Not Blond.

by drarryiscannon



Series: Colors [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A whole lot of trying to fill an emotional void, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark!Harry, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Harry is not okay, M/M, Mentioned fem slash, Multi, harry is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't what Harry thinks it is. He's starting to realize maybe he's <em>not<em> okay after all.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Yellow, Not Blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez. Okay so here's a hot mess of douchebaggery and emotional voids. I'm so thrilled about GinnyxLuna y'all don't know like when will the lesbian slash return from the war *gazes out the window fondly*
> 
> Any way! I hope you enjoy this Drarry not so Drarry centric piece in the "Colors" series.
> 
> It was a bitch to write.

"Get out."

You know the feeling of being pushed into a pool? The water is freezing, wild, and if you're not prepared, it's terrifying. Water fills your lungs, mouth, _everywhere it should not be _.__

__That's what it felt like when Ginny told me to leave._ _

__I guess I should have known, though. She knew what she wanted, a wholesome relationship where we both give each other everything, in every sense of the word. No lies. No secrets. Just love.__

___Maybe I'm just selfish._ _ _

___I couldn't give her that, not any of it. I gave her expensive bouquets of flowers, charmed love letters, I gave her and I matching sweaters, I bought her a new broom for her, the whole Holyhead Harpies team oohed and awed._ _ _

___I was so convinced that I was in love with her, I forgot that I didn't._ _ _

___I kissed her, held her, but I guess I never really thought about marrying her. I loved her freckles, the red hair, the way her brown eyes shone when someone talked about my heroics._ _ _

___We talked about it, a lot. She says that's not loving someone._ _ _

___She says she deserves better, that I need to find myself first, before I try to love someone._ _ _

___That's some really stupid shit._ _ _

___I'm Harry Potter, I'm twenty-three. I saved the Wizarding world from a genocidal maniac. I know who I am, this world has made sure of it._ _ _

___"Fine." I say, nodding curtly, and Apparating to Grimmauld._ _ _

___Fine. _This is fine _, I'll get over it, the way I got over the screaming raw hurt of seeing Draco on Pansy's arm in London, of course I'm fine now.___ _ _

_____I don't lose sleep over it, or anything._ _ _ _ _

_____I swear._ _ _ _ _

_____It's been a few weeks, and when I go take Teddy and visit Molly at the Burrow, I find Luna Lovegood straddling Ginny's lap._ _ _ _ _

_____I took Teddy, held him close to my chest, Apparated to Wizarding London, and took him into a luxury broomstick shop._ _ _ _ _

_____I got him a top of the line broom, which he loved, Andromeda chastised me constantly for about him zipping and zooming over the flower beds. She really didn't mind though. We'd both do anything to make him smile._ _ _ _ _

_____I bought a thirteen thousand galleon broom._ _ _ _ _

_____Draco would have been pissed. Whenever we went on vacations, I'd want to buy a ton of souvenirs, but he'd scoff, and tell me we had enough baggage as it was already._ _ _ _ _

_____It has taken me years to finally realize what he was talking about._ _ _ _ _

_____I see Draco and Pansy in the papers, in the little cafes around London, in the parks, constantly._ _ _ _ _

_____I've resigned to staying in my flat._ _ _ _ _

_____Hermione say it's unhealthy, that she's looked up some really great counselors._ _ _ _ _

_____But I'm fine, I'm fine._ _ _ _ _

______Really _.__ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
